A vehicle typically includes one or more bins or compartments for storage of small items such as maps, tools, phones, etc. The bin may include a cover for containing the items, for functional purposes, and/or for aesthetic purposes. The bin may be configured to charge a phone and/or other electronic devices when the phone and/or other electronic devices are stored in the bin while the vehicle is being operated. However, on exiting the vehicle, the driver may forget that his phone is in the bin and may unintentionally leave it in the vehicle.